A Nighttime Visitor
by Littlebug21
Summary: Ren Tsuruga has nobody he can let loose around. What happens when a mystery girl comes to his bed one night and helps him relax? See how she follows him in and out of the manga.
1. Answering His Call

Something I randomly thought up, tell me if I should actually pursue it though. Please enjoy.

I do not own Ren or Skip Beat!

A Nighttime Visitor

Ren Tsuruga had another busy day. He had two different dramas he worked four hours each on, he had a guest star spot in a small drama, and to top it off his girlfriend wanted to eat in another romantic and overly populated restaurant. He swore Tina, or was it Tanya….. Amanda, or whoever was getting rather pushy about something or other. She kept staring at other couples who acted giggly or made out. He asked her if she wanted to go whenever she sighed but all she did was say no and looked at another couple.

He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, washed his face and went to his bedroom. He dressed himself with his usual dark pajamas and went to sleep on the left side of his massive bed. 'I need something to escape this nightmare…' Was Ren's last thought before drifting off to sleep. After all despite his career being where he wanted it to be, Ren had lost a lot of happiness in his regular life. He had to be Ren Tsuruga twenty four/seven. He just needed something to relieve himself of his slowly building stress.

"…ga-san… ruga-san… wake up Tsuruga-san." Ren heard a stranger's voice from above him. Immediately Ren looked up to see what looked like a teenage girl leaning over him. He couldn't see anything of her but he could somehow tell she was smiling. The teenager removed her hand from Ren's shoulder and placed it on the edge of the bed, next to her other one. It took Ren a minute to make any sound as he tried to collect himself.

"Who are you?" Ren finally asked calmly as his hand inched towards the phone on his night stand. There was no way in hell this weird fan girl. "You won't be able to do that Tsuruga-san." The stranger stated, sure enough Ren felt nothing on his table not even his lamp. "I'll throw you out myself if you don't get out of here. How did you get in here the first place?" Ren forgot about his gentleman character.

"I came here because you asked me to Tsuruga-san." The stranger sat on the edge of Ren's bed. "It doesn't matter how you let me in." Ren gave the stranger a look clearly asking if she was crazy. Whether she saw it or not he still moved slightly away from her. "Am I dreaming?" the question left him before he could stop himself.

"Only if you want it to be Tsuruga-san." The stranger giggled as she laid her full but considerably smaller body next to him. Though he knew he should be yelling at this psycho fan to get out of his room and have her arrested, Ren couldn't. Simple as that. "What do you mean 'I asked for you'?" Ren moved his head to try and see some feature of the girl, unfortunately the curtains were drawn and it was the dead of night.

The girl moved on top of Ren and held his face in her hands; Ren was too paralyzed to do anything to stop the bold girl. "It's okay Tsuruga-san, I am here to fulfill your fantasies for nights to come. I will be one of the few people you can let your guard down, just relax." And it was easy to for Ren since the sound of the teen's voice was whispered in his ear. His joints and muscles loosened as the girl's hands traveled and caressed his skin through his pajamas.

Little talking was done for the rest of the night. Both were too busy acquainting themselves with the other's body and soon the girl was completely naked and Ren was without a shirt. Ren has never felt a more thrilling woman before and that was while still in foreplay. She wasn't as busty as the typical woman that Ren had clinging to him but she was how he preferred while having sex. She wasn't too needy for kisses or touching every inch of his skin, she let out breathy sighs or waves of shivers whenever he touched her the right way, and she tasted unbelievably good. Since Ren couldn't see her, he felt how soft her plump lips were with his own and his hands roamed her soft and warm body. The 'dream' got better when he went down to a place where he was most familiar with: the teen's flower. Just one lick and her whole body tightened.

Ren teased her, he would rotate from using his whole mouth on her to just the tip of his tongue. The tent in his loose pajama pants kept getting higher over the time he tasted her and heard her sweet begging and mewing in the dark. It was heaven even when he was the one doing all the work and he didn't want it to stop. But soon her orgasm came crashing and her hands pleasurably tightened their grip in his hair.

Ren got up to take off his pajama pants but half way done the girl did something none of his other girlfriends did. She licked his lips, undoubtedly tasting herself, and plunged her tongue to battle with his own. She dragged Ren down back on the bed and he supported himself with both elbows on either side of her, making a cage. Of course Ren won and the girl half heartedly let him go to what he was doing before. Ren could tell before he actually sank into her that something was wrong, the teen held her breath and Ren saw the outline of her hands fist wads of the sheets. Ren had only thought one reason to this.

"You're a virgin." It wasn't a question but she nodded her head slowly. "You don't have to force yourself to do this. We can stop now while we're ahead. Hell, we shouldn't have started in the first place." Ren rolled to being on his back as he still only saw the outline of his mystery play mate. "Please don't stop." She whispered and got on top of him again. She straddled him, and Ren complied by guiding her hips to where they were directly above his own. They slowly let her sat down on him, she took him in quite nicely for her first time but Ren still felt her barrier break and her stiffen a bit as she went down. Ren never had a virgin before, even when he was one, but he still heard stories of his previous girlfriends' first times and how it hurt so much.

Ren whipped away the tear that he knew would be there and let her slowly adjust to his movements. He lifted her slightly up and down, not daring to fully pull out then thrust back in, but he slowly went faster as she eventually joined him. They both panted as she slid up and down him, more than once Ren wanted to bite something as they grew closer to their goal. It was a fetish of his that he never got to fulfill with his other girlfriends. His 'dream' girl knew what he wanted though and just when they were about to climax she fell on him with her neck in biting distance. Ren bit and sucked on her offered neck as the continued riding their orgasm. Her long hair tickled his sweaty skin when they were finally done.

The girl still laid on top of him and Ren took pleasure in petting her hair like she did with his. "Are you going to be back soon?" Ren looked towards his ceiling without actually seeing it. "It depends if my other guy doesn't screw up." Ren stopped petting her instantly. None too gently, he grabbed her shoulders and looked up to her even though he still couldn't see anything. "What do you mean 'other guy'? If you have someone already then why did you come to me to pop your cherry?" Ren growled at her. "The other guy I live with is always busy." She still whispered despite the sudden roughness. "Really, I don't think I realized yet how awful I have it. I love him and have always been in love with him since we were children living together but I think I got it all wrong when I ran away with him to here." She sighed as Ren looked at her confused. "If you don't love him anymore then why are still with him." He saw her shake her head in the dark. "No I still love him right now. Even with the three jobs, having to pay for the expensive apartment, and rarely seeing him. I still am in love with him. He's my prince after all. But… what if he… doesn't love me?" Ren felt her uncomfortably warm tears fall on his chest.

Ren pulled her back and continued hugging her until she stopped crying. "He doesn't know how good he has it. You are doing so much for him." It slightly pained Ren to say the next part. "But he eventually will see how much you love him and will return it." Ren felt the girl's head look up from where she was at. "Really? Do you mean that?" She sounded really hopeful and Ren hugged her tighter. "Yeah." He felt her sigh once more before she sat up, still on him. "Thank you Tsuruga-san. You know I think I might just fall in love with you for real." And before Ren could say anything else she kissed him again.

Ren woke up the next morning to hear birds chirping outside on his balcony. He looked around and felt once again lonely, there was nobody else in his bedroom and what was more he had his pajamas back on. Or did he ever really have them off? Was it really a dream? It was so realistic to Ren and he remembered every second of the dream. After checking himself, he hadn't soiled himself like he did when he was a teenager and he didn't have a taste or smell on him except his own sweat. Was it really just a good dream? Ren replayed everything as he showered and got ready for work. He glanced one last time at his bed. It didn't look like two lovers slept in it. Did Ren just have a dream or did he have a visitor?

_I'm pretty sure you guys can figure out who the nighttime visitor was. Even though this may just say Ren it will have the typical pairing I do. Even saying that, if I and you guys choose to continue this story, it will be centered on Ren and his journey. Please tell me what you think. Have a nice day/evening._


	2. Evidence of Something More

You've all asked and I all too happily agree with you. I was really hoping that at least five people said yes to continue. Well this is the second time Ren meets his dream girl and this is the first and second time he meets the no-talent girl… Kyoko. I'm sure you guys will figure out where in the manga these meetings are. Please enjoy reading.

I don't own Skip Beat or sadly Ren.

The Evidence of Something More

Sometimes Ren just wishes to have an easy day every now and then. He doesn't want an easy life just a day out of every two weeks that doesn't feel like he's staring in another serious drama. The morning after his good dream, Ren got in a one sided fight with his girlfriend (who reminded him her name was Katsumi, how he got an American name mixed with that he had no idea) and she broke it off with him after saying good morning to his manager, Yashiro. Yashiro had the pleasure then to tease Ren about how he couldn't keep a girl for more than two weeks tops anyway.

Ren looked forward to his mystery girl for the rest of the week but she didn't turn up at all. There were long periods of time when he suspected that everything went right with the other guy but then he remembered her saying that he was always busy and away so they wouldn't have really seen each other much if so. It was six days after that initial evening that something happened. Ren was on his way to work when Sawara-san was pulling a blond haired girl away from a poll she was clinging onto with her legs. After finding out she was just there to be a celebrity and presented no talent to actually become one, he personally threw her out.

He had to admit that she may have looked familiar from somewhere before. Maybe another fan but if so then why did she not run to him like the others always did? He couldn't pin where he might have seen her as he watched her sit from a second floor window but he quickly enough forgot her when he went back to work.

The no-talent girl must have a lot more nerve than Ren thought though because four days later she bumped into him carrying audition papers. It amused him now that he actually got into a small argument with a teenager but as long as she realized just how time wasting her revenge will be then it may have been worth it to stop her as much as it was worth it to smirk looking back on it. Ren sighed as he looked back at the past ten nights without his mystery girl and lost all hope of seeing her again. Ren ate a convenient meal, showered, brush his teeth and washed his face. He put on just pajama bottoms and looked at the clock next to him that read eleven pm then went to sleep, no longer expecting his missing dream girl.

Ren heard someone sniff near him. The person sounded like she was crying and Ren immediately sat up to see the one girl he has missed so dearly. He saw more of her now that the curtains where opened and watched her body shake in the glow of the slivers of moon light. She finally turned to see Ren starring at her, and though her face was still in the dark, he could tell that she was as pissed as anybody could be.

"You promised Tsuruga-san." She said accusingly. "You promised he would eventually love me back." Angry tears sparkled as they fell from her hidden face and onto the silky smooth blanket. Ren tried to touch her shoulder but she flinched away from him the moment he lifted his hand towards her. He could honestly see why she would be angry even without saying anymore than was already said. From the sound of it she probably spent all of her life waiting hand and foot on the other guy just to be rejected by him. It didn't really help that Ren had encouraged her to stay with him to eventually get his love.

"What happened? Did you confess and he said no to you?" Ren looked at her as though he was truly sympathetic but was inwardly happy that she was with nobody else but him now. She sniffed again and whipped away her tears with a small hand before answering. "He doesn't care that he was my number one. He's been living with his 'sexy dynamite' manager this whole time and said that he would send me back home if he could live with her." Now Ren could really see the root of her anger and started getting mad himself. "I overheard him say that I was PLAIN… and, and… and that I had NO SEX APPEAL! That's worse than him saying that I'm not his type or he loves someone else! He just used me because I was CONVINEINT as a MAID!" She screamed as she beat her fists on the bed. Ren looked helplessly at her as the combination of anger and sorrow drove her nearly mad in that moment. Ren moved to her and, despite her pushing away from him, pulled her onto his lap and rocked her as she started beating his chest and cry at the same time.

As Ren petted her hair again, he noticed that it was drastically shorter this time. "It's so he won't recognize me coming." She said with a slightly cracked voice. "What do you mean?" Ren tried to see her face once again but it was still covered in darkness that the moon didn't want to shed light on. "I'm going to have my revenge on him." She declared. "I'm going to make him beg for my forgiveness and to be my slave and I'll make sure to never feel anything for him or any other man again!" She glared triumphantly up at Ren as if it was good trade off to have her revenge in exchange for never falling in love again. Ren was reminded of the no-talent girl as he looked down to a brokenhearted girl.

"What about me? If I remember correctly, you said you might fall in love with me instead." Ren felt her sadness and wondering about what she said too. She got up and straddled his lap, Ren saw a glint of familiar amber before she whispered on his lips. "Will you help then Tsuruga-san? Can you help me fall in love with you?" She kissed Ren. Immediately he knew that tonight was not going to be anywhere near as a slow intimate sex, instead it was his dream girl letting out the rest of her pent up anger as she let him be dominate for the night but not without a fight.

They fought their tongue battle seriously this time and thanks to Ren's size dwarfing the girl, he laid her in the center of the huge bed without breaking their kiss. He won again and looked down at his already huffing playmate and decided to be easy going with her even when she was rough with him. It was okay for her to be rough since he still saw the hicky he made on her neck from the last time. Ren didn't notice what his playmate wore before but now he felt the snug fitting t shirt and male gym shorts that slightly bunched up due to their battle.

Ren pulled her t shirt off and watched her short hair tumble all around her face and on the bed. She didn't wear a bra this time and that just made it easier for Ren to lightly bite her right nipple as she moaned and tugged his hair backwards. The more he gave attention to her body, the more damage she did to his. It was nothing that would be seen in the morning, Ren was sure of that, but the light burning he felt from his scalp and on his back and chest, his playmate dragged her nails down any part she could reach before he captured both her hands, was still there as he returned the favor and every now and then bit her other lips. In response she would pull his hair harder each time he did that.

Ren will admit that he lost his patients and initial goal after she refused to make any noise even as she orgasm but instead of stopping like she wanted when she was done, he forced her to stay put on her back. Ren didn't bother taking his pajama pants off and instead pulled only her hips on his lap and pushed himself in. She finally half screamed and half moaned from the sudden and different entrance and continued doing so as Ren mercilessly pumped in and out of her. He leaned over her and watched as parts of her face lit by the moon light twist into signs of pleasure. "I'll be as gentle as you are rough."Ren slowed when her body stiffened. She whimpered as she tried to continue on her own only to be stopped when the lower part of Ren's body pinned her's and prevented her from moving in any direction.

Then without warning Ren went faster. The suddenness pushed both of them over the edge and into a mellow mood when they were done. With enough strength he could mustard, Ren pulled his playmate next to him at the head of the bed. Ren didn't notice until now that she was still crying. She was still hurt by the other guy. Ren whipped away her tears and kissed her lips tenderly. "I'll do my best." Ren answered her question from earlier.

His playmate sighed as though relieved. "Good, then be nicer to me next time you see me." She kissed him back and the last thing Ren saw were the familiar amber eyes again.

Ren woke up in the morning, happier and sadder than the night before. She came again and she no longer was with her other guy but she also didn't want to be with any other guy now. Ren looked at his clock and jumped out of his bed when he saw that Yashiro would be coming in fifteen minutes (it was six and Ren usually woke up at five thirty). On the way to take his shower, Ren saw something on his chest when he glanced at the mirror that made him stop. There were several lines going from his collarbone to mid abdomen. They were red and looked like someone ran their nails down his body. They were in places his dream girl was able to reach last night. What the hell?

_Hmm, nail lines on Ren's chest, wonder how they got there over night. Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Of course it's going to go more in depth as the story goes on but for now I enjoy letting Ren have his good 'dreams'. Tell me if you like them as much as him. Have a nice day/evening!_


	3. LoveMe Girl's Fight,DreamGirl's Scolding

And now is the time when we first see a few rare signs of Kyoko and Ren getting along with each other. I'm sure you guys can tell from the title that there most likely won't be a lemon in this chapter but don't worry, there will be in future chapters. Please enjoy reading.

I don't own Skip Beat, Ren, or probably even Dream girl (her name for now).

The Love Me Girl's Fight, The Dream Girl's Scolding

The morning Ren found the evidence of that night's 'dream' he wore a turtle neck shirt again to hide the lines. What really had him stumped all day was how they got there. Both times his dream girl visited him there were no signs of her the morning after and his clothes were on him like they were when he went to sleep. Ren gave up thinking about it after the nail lines went away after the first day and he had his fifth headache on the third.

The fourth day since his dream girl last visited him came and with it another unknown drastic change in his life. The no-talent girl came back to LME to be famous again. This time he heard from Sawara-san that the president created a new section which allowed her to stay. Ren didn't agree with the president on this but he was able to at least give the new and first Love Me girl a hard time. It was simple really, once Ren smiled to a woman she had no choice but to let him do what he wanted, which was getting her in trouble with Kamio Kimiko-san.

"That looks heavy." Ren saw her look up at him. "Want me to carry some?" And before she could mumble more than a few incoherent words he took the rolling luggage from her hands. "It's a man's job to carry it at a time like this."

They walked behind Kamio-san and Ren told her the new Love Me Section and their new member: the newly dubbed Love Me girl herself. To make up for getting her in trouble, Ren gave her helpful advice of taking responsibility of her own work. He felt her glare at his back until too much distance grew between them and that was the last time he saw her that day.

The day after Ren teased the Love Me girl, he received an equally perfect opportunity to bully her outside of the LME building. This time she was doing actual Love Me work in the awful uniform the president designed himself. The irony was, it was the same uniform's painfully bright hot pink color that made him find her in the middle of a sunny field while the staff was fishing and waiting for Matsunai Ruriko. "Love Me girl. Found you." Ren looked down at the girl. "Are you rolling around because you're taking a break or because you collapsed?" He watched Love Me girl struggle to turn the opposite direction of him. "Looks like you collapsed."

Apparently Love Me girl was working with Matsunai-san. Just when he was about comment on her work so far, he noticed Love Me girl's skin was really red under her sock. "Excuse me." Ren flipped her over and inspected her ankle. Without a doubt her ankle was injured, at best, just fractured. "Let's take her back." Ren picked up the surprisingly feather light Love Me girl. "We can't do anything for her here. Hold on a little longer…" Ren walked to the set with his light load.

Of course Love Me girl made carrying her difficult, she kept squirming and yelling for him to let down since she was 'okay'. He finally let her down on the porch of the set and told Yashiro to treat, he then told the director the situation and went to get into costume. Later, Ren felt Matsunai-san's eyes constantly following him. It was a matter of time before she actually spoke to him and when she did, Ren had a feeling she didn't like what he said since she ran off.

"Then there's no point in including her, knowing the trouble we'll face." Ren responded to the director after he basically told to him to coddle her. There was no way Ren was ever going to baby and work seriously with a wanna be princess just for her to say she acted as professional. In the end he and the director both agreed to just blame the president if the movie never got finished.

It was a little while before Yashiro and Love Me girl came running (and hoping) back with Matsunai-san being carried by them. When Ren asked if the Love Me girl went to the hospital he was a little annoyed that she got it wrong but he did feel sorry for her when Matsunai-san pushed her down. In Ren's opinion, she needed to be taught a lesion but he didn't really expect Love Me girl to take up the challenge of competing in an acting battle with Matsunai-san.

Amazing. That was the word to describe Love Me girl when Ren first saw her in her wig and kimono. "What a change…" Ren talked to the director. "It's more than I expected." That was all he would admit. All though she did very well in her first task when she entered the room, she practically glided into the room. But sure enough that gliding did a number on her ankle.

As much fun Ren secretly had in teasing Love Me girl in the beginning he was worried about her health at the end of the acting battle against Matsunai-san. She was really pale and it scared him to no end for some reason. As soon as Ren got off the set and out of her eye sight, Love Me girl fainted. Ren asked Yashiro to take care of her at the hospital, a really small part of himself hoping that she will be okay.

But really, what environment was Love Me girl raised in to not show any pain in front of someone until her own body can't take it anymore? Her sacrifice didn't matter in the end though, the director just used her like a motivating dummy and tossed her aside when she did what she was supposed to do. Then again Ren might as well call himself a hypocrite if he thought what he said in the end was nicer than what the director had done. 'She'll never surpass Fuwa if she clings onto silly wants like having makeup on until it peels off though.' Ren thought to himself as he heard hear screamed something about killing a guy name Shotaro.

Ren went to his hotel room, paid for by LME, and got ready for bed. He was sure that his dream girl would come again soon. A few days have passed already and any night might be the night she came back. Ren wouldn't admit that he was some love sick fool waiting for his girlfriend, no, his dream girl was purely someone who did what she promised: let him relax and relieve stress instead of being the cause of it like his past faceless girlfriends – including that Katsumi girl from before. Ren went to sleep as easily as he could now and days.

"You are the biggest meaner I've ever met Tsuruga-san!" Ren got groggily up when he heard someone yelling in his room. "Not even the other guy was this mean – not in my face at least." Ren looked to the side of his bed and saw the frame of his playmate against the moonlight the hotel window let through. It looked like her promise was already being dashed away as Ren took in her folded arms and wide stance. "What do you mean 'I'm mean'?" He asked as he sat up, fully awake now.

"You use a gentlemanly smile to trick girls, you say the cheekiest of things to women, and you pick on people who don't deserve it Tsuruga-san." She paced across from him. The moonlight was now Ren's enemy as it kept glaring at him and bounced off his playmate's figure. "Who are you talking about? I've never done those things to you or to earn your bad mood." Ren stood up and that made her finally stop. He saw her shake her head and sigh. "Tsuruga-san you don't understand that you've been seeing me more often than just our first two nights." She looked to him and shook her head again. "I wish you would be a little nicer to me. Then again, I do start half the fights we are in. After all glaring and refusing your kindness is rather rude."

Ren hugged her despite his confusion. What the hell was she talking about? He sees her more than he thinks, she's fought with him? She's right in a way. He's barely seen any of her face to know what she looked like outside of their nighttime visits and she was rather rough their last time together. Ren's hands traveled up and down his playmate's body absentmindedly. He tugged up and down the top part of the clothes he felt but they wouldn't move, just when he was about to look down to take a look at the problem clothes, his playmate pushed away from him with unforeseen strength and ran to the door.

"You better be nice in at least the next few times I see you Tsuruga-san." She sounded like she was pouting. She left the room and closed the door without looking back again, Ren tried to follow her but the second he set foot beyond the door everything went dark and quiet.

Ren woke up on his stomach and his first thought was about his dream girl. 'Well last night was disappointing. If she wants to can someone mean then she should call herself a tease. She hasn't even offered her name and she already knows mine.' Ren sighed and got up when he heard someone knock on his hotel room's door. Yashiro gave him some time to get ready for the day and they later headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. They ran into Love Me girl there and her clothes did look strange, had he seen them earlier?... oh yeah, yesterday before she changed for her acting challenge. Speaking of her acting challenge, Ren, in his own helpful way, showed her how he disapproved of the reason she tried her best: for her revenge.

Love Me girl will never learn will she? Probably not, Ren answered himself. But what about what his dream girl said? What did she mean?

_So Ren's dream girl is asking for him to be nicer to her, yet at the same time Ren is still being mean to Kyoko. Do you think his dream girl won't come back after all? I hope not because I'm having too much fun with her and Ren together. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day/evening._


	4. Corn,the Chicken,and a Chat

I have no excuse except that procrastination is a very bad disease that I catch just as much as a cold. Yup, I just can't seem to get really into the mindset of the earlier chapters. Plus there's the problem of 'what nicknames can I use for peoples' privates'! It's harder to make a good lemon than I thought. Well can you guys please give me… er… some… nicknames for male and female privates? Please enjoy reading.

Corn, the Chicken, and a Chat

Today was an amazing day. The moment Ren got to his apartment, he rushed to his closet and pulled out empty shoe boxes until he held one that slightly rattled. Ren sat for a long time debating whether he should open it. The black shoe box he had was one of the few things he kept with him after he came to Japan.

Slowly the lid opened, as though somebody else, and it revealed its contents. There were several pictures of a black haired little girl in pigtails and always in a simple dress smiling with a tall blond haired boy with, also always, a neat shirt and shorts. Their surroundings were in varies spots and standing or sitting positions at the same place: a clearing by a creak in the middle of a forest. Next to the scattered pictures was a pink plaid handkerchief.

Ren lightly touched the handkerchief before snapping back to his senses. He shouldn't be dwelling on his past. With a last longing look, Ren snapped the lid back on and placed it once again in the very back of all the other shoe boxes. He ran from his closet and after showering went straight to bed and slept.

The day didn't turn amazing until the evening. That was when he found a once cherished item on the ground before Love Me girl came running down the LME stairs screaming a name he once went by. "Corrrrrrn!"

"Hi… what happened? You seem to be in a real hurry." He commented as she wobbled down the last few steps with Sawara-san tailing her. "A stone… didn't a stone come falling down? It's a purplish-blue stone!"

"It's yours?" Ren asked as he watched Love Me girl search from the stairs to on the floor. "Yes… it's my treasure. Oh no… what do I do if I can't find it? I dropped it from so far up… even if I find it… it might be chipped or broken!" She cried and Ren watched Love Me girl break down without his help. "I'm soooorry Corrrn!"

Wait could this be who he thought it was? No, the vengeful Love Me girl who only does her best to earn her points and get a leg up in her 'career' could ever be HER. Could she? "'Corn'… is the name of the person who gave me that stone. When I was a kid… and a crybaby, he gave me the stone. It was a treasure for him too… so that I'd cry less…" That was all Ren needed to know to get his answer.

Yes, it is her. Ren's grip on the stone unconsciously tightened as he continued to listen to her. "But… I… Dropped it!" Yup it's her alright, Ren's rarely seen anybody cry that much over something so small. Ren pretended to look around the floor and called Love Me girl's and Sawara-san's attention. "Um. This it?" Ren held up the blue stone.

The next second, Love Me girl was right in front of Ren in awe of the simple stone in his hand then, right before his eyes, she changed. She smiled so heavenly in front of him that the air around her was lighter, much my peaceful. "Thank you…" She said sweetly and brought Ren back to his senses. "So much." Love Me girl bowed.

"No problem." Ren looked down at her. There was just that ONE burning question still left though. "Did you… Perhaps live in Kyoto?" Ren watched as the happiness quickly melted to fear on Love Me girl's face. "No?" Ren asked, maybe she won't take the bait. "Y-yes I did. Why?" This will be too easy.

"Did you know that stone is mined in Kyoto?" Love Me girl's automatic reaction plainly gave him his answer. "What? Is that true?" She looked at her stone again. "If it were true… you'd know about it, right?" Ren turned away from her and sighed. "Hey… have you ever seen a stone like that being sold as a Kyoto souvenir? Sheesh… you really **are **easily duped." Ren faced a now pissed off Love Me girl. "I'm surprised you've managed to survive this long, if you're that vulnerable." To be honest, everything Ren said was meant to help her. He just might have come off as jerk, it's not his fault. "If you stay like this, you'll be duped by a bad man and end up in tears… Hmm…" Ren thought about what he just said. "Maybe you've **already **been duped and ended up in tears?" Love Me girl spoke up at this observation.

"It's none of your business!" It really was too easy for her to admit things. Well, it's just one more thing she needs to know. "Maybe the one who duped you is **that guy**?" Ren could have bet that some of the color in Love Me girl's face went away the second he mentioned it. But instead of saying anything to him, she switched to Sawara-san. "Well, I think I'll change and go hoooome! Sawara-san." He instantly looked worried. "Goodbye!" then he settled down. "Oh, goodbye."

Ren didn't feel that he got his message through to her yet though. "That's the truth, huh?" he muttered high enough for her to hear. "You seem to want to say 'I didn't say I was duped by him!' But in this business even if someone points out the truth, you have to say 'no' and **keep** saying it or things that work to your disadvantage are exaggerated and spread around." Ren looked Love Me girl full in the eye to deal his final blow. "If you want to join showbiz you should be able to do that before people tell you to." What Ren said next was purely just to see what would happen if her really pushed the harmless Love Me girl. "Well if you can't make your debut, it's useless even if you do learn this."

The next thing that happened was one of the very last things Ren would ever expect from the Love Me girl, even more now that he knew who she was when she was little. She may not have actually said the word but she still called him an ass hole. An ass hole, him! Well she has changed a lot from before.

Then again when Ren remembered the smile when she found her treasure and compared it to when she first received it… no, she hasn't changed much at least not as much as he has. _(AN: Swear I didn't know that last part was actually in the manga when I wrote it!)_ With that Ren smiled for the first time, in a long time, in his sleep as he dreamed about the fun times he's had with her. With Kyoko.

The next day everything was as normal as could be. Though Ren regretted never seeing Love Me girl the whole day he still didn't lose hope of getting back at her. There was no way on earth she was going to make an easy escape for her rudeness.

But soon even Love Me girl's rudeness was erased with one word: ten-te-ko-ma-i. It's a word in the changed script for one of Ren's dramas and it had him worrying over it ever since he read the word. What kind of dance is tentekomai?

Apparently it was not a dance… at all. How he found out was not by his trusty phone that he forgot that morning or the temporary phone Yashiro had broken like his own, Ren found out thanks to a chicken. No not an actual chicken, a man in a hen suit for a show he got fired on told him what tentekomai really was, after he was done laughing. The way the chicken talked to him was different from anybody else's, maybe one but Ren could care less about that person, and he actually said that he hated Ren. That he was a phony hiding behind a gentlemanly smile but once he found out how Ren expressed his anger in showbiz the chicken practically begged for forgiveness when Ren actually showed his anger.

It was quite hilarious and it was actually the most fun he had in a while. By the time they had to part, Ren was feeling more confident about his work and that he might have actually met somebody that he will like. It's a shame he couldn't say the same with Love Me girl. 'She's too different from before. There's nothing there to like.' He thought as he lie in his bed.

When Ren next woke up he had the strangest yet the most pleasurable feeling. But as soon as he saw the blankets over him shift, "Fuck!" Ren moved to sitting against his head board and he heard something make a whining sound.

"Ahh, Tsuruga-san you're messing up all my hard work." A very familiar figure came up from under the cover with the blanket still on her head. "Oh geez it's just you… can you warn me before you do something like this next time?" Ren sighed in relief that it wasn't some psycho girl that broke in to rape him… well at least he knew this one a bit.

"Wait… what were you doing to me while I was asleep?" Ren felt for his bedside lamp and turned it on and looked down at himself and saw that he was stiff. He looked up to see his playmate completely covered under the blanket. "Is something wrong? Why are under there still?" Ren tugged on the cover a little but was met with a lot of resistance.

"Can't I see you now?" Ren asked a little disappointed now. The head of the covers shook sideways for his answer and moved to up and on to his lap in two seconds. "Wait what are-" Ren groaned as he felt his playmates warm tongue lick up his shaft. "I wanna taste you again Tsuruga-san." And she continued licking him again. "Taste me again? How many times have done this tonight?" Ren had to really focus on what he said. "Just once since it took a while but it tasted really good when you finally came." She continued licking and eventually used her hands to move up and down or move him to reach more areas, all the while earning moans and groans from Ren as he tried to get his breathing even.

He almost came when he felt her take almost all of him in to her hot little mouth. One hand grasped her hair through the blanket and the other a hand full of sheets. Ren's head fell back, against the headboard and his eyes were shut tight. His playmate sensed that he was close and went to alternating between short fast strokes and long slow drags. It was pure torture that Ren didn't want to end just because of each second she continued she got better and better. But eventually Ren's playmate got too good when she did this little trick with her new talent. While one of her hands stroked him she made her mouth as tight as she could and rubbed her tongue against his head making Ren reach his end.

As Ren was calming down from his high he felt his playmate lap the rest of him clean as she hummed in pleasure and happiness of what she just accomplished. Ren fuzzily saw a lightly sun kissed skinned girl move from under the blanket and felt her straddle his lap. Ren focused on his playmate's face just as she switched the lamp's light off and sighed when he didn't get a good enough look. "Why are you here?" Ren murmured as he kissed her neck in appreciation.

"Because I promised to help you relax. But I've been so busy that I've barely gotten to see you on a good time." She played with a few strands of Ren's hair. "So I'm making it up to you for the last time we saw each other and for some future nights."

They continued their long and seeming endless dance where Ren barely did any of the work since his playmate insisted she should. The results were two joined exhausted lovers who still couldn't get enough of each other. "Where are you going to be?" Ren looked down to his cuddling companion. "Working. I need to really improve in my career and I'm still at the bottom." She sighed.

"When are you going to come again?"Ren was sure he was going to miss her while she was away, if only for the fact that she was the best wet dream he kept having. A willing woman that did all she could to please him. "I can come right now if you want to too." She giggled as Ren lightly spanked her for the purposeful miss interpretation. "In a few weeks but there's something I need to ask you about." That was a surprise to Ren but she does deserve something from him after the three times she rode him without Ren needing to help. "Um what is it?" His play mate sat up and hugged her legs.

"Why are you mean with just Love Me girl?" Now that was an even bigger surprise. "I know all about what's happened between you two and I know that you know that you knew her from before your acting careers." Ren sat up with her by this time. "How do you know all of that?" He asked with suspicion clear in his voice. But she ignored his question. "You were really nice to her before when you played along with the fairy prince thing but now you bully her every chance you get. Why?" Ren thought took a moment to think about his answer. Why was he always mean around Love Me girl and just to her? What was he accomplishing by making them two enemies due to his comments? Well at the end of most of them he got a laugh out of how easily Love Me girl is to dupe but there was also something else. Something that he realized as he said it. "I'm making distance between us." The two looked at each other even though Ren couldn't really see anything but the shape of the girl next to him. "I loved her when we were children and it broke me when I had to leave her." Ren paused and another question came to his companion.

"So are you're afraid that if you fall in love with her again one of you might leave later?" She tilted her head to one side. "No, I can't love her because, one, she's too different from before. I highly doubt I can like anything about her now. Two, she a teenager-"

"You're being hypocritical." His playmate stated. "Ever body changes over time, you should know that. Besides I'm a teenager too." She giggled again. "What we have now is different from what I would have with her since I know her in work and I haven't even seen your face once. And three," Ren continued from before he was interrupted. "I just can't, not now while I still have my career to think about." Ren said with finality as he starred at his blanket. "Or ever Tsuruga-san?" Ren looked to his playmate again. "How do-"

"I know more than you would want anyone to know Tsuruga-san." Was the last thing Ren heard before he blacked again.

_Yeah I know, the handkerchief bit was my own doing, but do you think it was okay? I hope I got everything okay. Sorry about the long time it took to update, hope you haven't given up on the story. But I do plan on updating by next Friday. Because, hey, things do get more interesting as the time passes (which is kinda hard to keep track of). Please have a nice day/evening!_


	5. A Happy Beginning

I've said it in almost every chapter I've ever made: I don't own Skip Beat.

A Happy Beginning

'When is she going to get back? When is she going to get back? When is she going to get back? When is she going to finally come back?' Ren thought as he walked out of a TV Station with Yashiro for the last time that day and back to LME. It has already been another two weeks since he last 'saw' his dream girl and he was missing her more than last time. Other than having innocent fun in bed with her, Ren started to notice more things about her that other women didn't have. She's strong willed, thoughtful, and fragile. All rolled into one perfect little package.

Dream girl is determined to do anything and everything possible to get further in her mystery career and she doesn't let herself easily get pushed down without getting up, something admirable in Ren's opinion. She analyzes everything that Ren says and simply tells him what she thinks on the subject. But most of all she's… well… delicate. As contradictor as that description is to the first, she's something equivalent to a small defenseless animal. She's something that needs to be looked after and nurtured despite her strong front. Ren can tell that what she really needs, instead of a stranger with benefits, is a friend or an actual lover. Someone that can actual take her love and give it back with theirs, and Ren started to find himself wanting to be that someone.

Speaking of small animals, it looked like one was fretting over the last time she and Ren saw each other. 'What in the world is she blushing about?' Ren starred at Love Me girl intrigued by her sudden mood swing. Soon others started to notice what Ren was starring at and eventually started to whisper to their neighbors, which caught Love Me girl's attention. The second they made eye contact, Ren did the harmless and politest thing and smiled at her. Somehow that still had the little rabbit nearly running the opposite way as the happy lion strode toward her.

If she thought she could hide in her little hole Love Me girl was sadly mistaken. The second after she opened the door to the lady's room Ren slammed the door closed. "Hi. Long time no see." Ren leaned down to nearly her ear. "Our eyes met, but you didn't even greet me. I have seniority, you know." Ren heard Love Me girl make a noise. "G-good evening." She ridiculously bowed to the door, that wouldn't do. "I'm over here." Ren teased her. She quickly spun around and bowed again. "G-good evening." This really wasn't lasting long enough for Ren.

"Oh? You're not flashing your fist at me today." Ren smiled some more as he interpreted what her silence meant as she was still bowed. "You just thought that I'm a pretty unforgiving guy, right?" Ren knew the answer already. "N-no! I didn't think that at all!" She shook her head profusely. "Hmm?" Ren learned down more to look at her at eye level. "Okay I thought that." Love Me girl started to sob. She is too easy to worm the truth out of, it's a good thing she doesn't have many secrets to hide.

"She hasn't changed at all… in these kinds of things." Ren shook as he looked away from the still sobbing Love Me girl. "Darn… I'm going to burst out laughing…" and he would have if it wasn't for the look of a well known manager he saw. It was pure horror. "Huh? Yashiro-san?"

A few minutes and a walk to Ren's car later Yashiro-san got the details about the scene of The Tsuruga Ren making a girl cry, in front of a lady's restroom no less. "Oh, you were just teaching her how to greet people. I was scared that you were bullying her, like nasty sexual harassment." It was too far from being called that, though his manager didn't really need to know his opinion. "I'm sorry for making you worry." Not really, Ren just wanted to make her squirm for her rudeness and wasn't particularly worried what Love Me girl would label that encounter as. It's not like she would press charges. "Really. Don't do it in front of the Ladies room. If people see you and jump to conclusions, it could create trouble." Oh yeah, well it was fun while it lasted.

"Were you here for a Love Me Section assignment?" Ren asked Love Me girl as curiosity got to him. He waited for a minute for her answer but never got it until he finally glanced at her. "What?" She asked cluelessly. "You weren't listening?" Really could this girl be any ruder? "You're not wearing your work uniform. I asked whether you were you here for a Love Me Section assignment." Ren sighed.

"Y-yes, of course." Love Me girl answered. "Why aren't you wearing it then?" Yashiro-san asked, Ren didn't see why he should bother. "Well… Because it stands out… so I don't want to wear it if I can afford it." Good lord does this girl know anything? "You're a fool." Ren stated. "You have to stand out to make it in this business. So you have to use whatever you can to catch people's eyes. Especially at a TV station. You never know who's looking for you. You won't be losing anything by promoting yourself." Ren face the awed Love Me girl. "You should have a strong desire to 'stand out more than anybody else.' You do want to become a star, right?"

After that they all got into Ren's car and Ren and Yashiro-san found out that Love Me girl had an audition – for the next day! Might as well give her some more advise, she will need all she can get. "… To win at auditions you'll be forced to think about how to promote yourself above other people. If you're doing it tomorrow then go to bed early today and… do your absolute best tomorrow." Ren looked up at Mogami-san from his car. She maybe a bit too gutsy for a newbie but it wouldn't hurt for her to try.

"Good evening Tsuruga-san!" Ren woke up to his playmate's head hovering over his. The sudden noise startled him and they smacked heads together as Ren tried to sit up. Bad idea. "Hello to you too." Ren groaned as he rubbed his forward. After he dropped off Mogami-san he and Yashiro-san picked up his next few scripts and then retired for the day. Ren has been looking forward to dream girl but she could have given him a warning… well at least she wasn't doing anything to his body while he slept this time.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, I knew I should have waited for you to wake up before I got close to you." Ren's playmate stopped rubbing her head and instead beamed down at him. It was then that Ren realized what position they were in. It wasn't anything too freaky but it was still weird, Ren's head was lying on his playmate's lap and her hand as she sat on her legs and was casually stroking his hair like she had been doing it for a while. "You have such silky smooth hair did you know that Tsuruga-san? It's really cute." She HAS been doing it for a while.

"Well how were your two weeks?" Ren asked as he smiled up to the outline of his playmate. "They went well, I got to see new things and I got to do an odd job that ended up as a total disaster but everything's good now." She patted Ren's hair down laid on top of him. "But what I really wanna do now is focus on you now and not work. What happened Tsuruga-san? You seem rather happy without me doing anything yet." That's odd, Ren has been stressing about when he was going to see her again rather than anything else. "No, you might be mistaken. I've been too busy with acting to have time for anything else." Ren lied. "Hmmm…" Even at the close proximities with only two centimeters separating them, Ren could only so the glow of her eyes. After a minute she finally broke the silence. "If you say Tsuruga-san." His playmate said with what sounded suspiciously like an all knowing voice. She then started attacking Ren's left peck, throwing him a huge hint that she was in the mood for a playful night as she waved her ass in the air, but there was something Ren needed to know before he could get too comfortable with their position. "Wait," Ren detached his playmate from him. "I need to know… what are your feelings for me right now?" What he heard next was a mood killer that he would later realize that he made himself.

"I guess I _just_ dislike you now." His playmate said nonchalantly. JUST? And what was worse was she went back to doing what she'd done before as if she merely commented on the day's weather. Ren did the same thing again but it was more of a small push rather than before. "Stop, um, you know I had a long day and I need to do a few stuff tomorrow morning too." Ren's playmate immediately stopped and sat up to stare at Ren. "Okay." She got up and out of the bed even though Ren now wanted her to stay. She turned back to Ren and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll come back tomorrow night then." She was about to leave when Ren grabbed her hand and her head spun back to him. "You promise?" Ren dismissed the stupid feeling of a child asking for a pinky swear.

"Yes, Tsuruga-san." Ren could tell by the slight squint of her eyes that she was smiling. And with that, she left the room for the night and Ren rolled over, feeling like a once good day had now gone terribly bad, and fell back into welcomed darkness.

The next morning Ren sped through his morning routine and was out the door before ten minutes to six. But the one thing he missed was what was on his body. His chest actually, it was a heart shaped hickey, that could cause a media up roar if found, that stayed in the center of his left peck, right over his heart.

_Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry for not updating when I should but I'll let you in on a little secret: I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now. The Eight Period classes a pain in the ass and I had to spend most of my weekend to do it all and now I have to do today's homework! Will the cycle EVER end? Well as the Man rides mine and my fellow man's asses I have had a stunning revelation. NOBODY KNOWS WHO I AM! I just realized that! I don't have to worry about what ever body will think of me when they read my stories. There are hundreds of strangers that don't know me and I don't have to worry about what anybody will think of me if I write some damn awesome lemon scenes! From now on I'll give it my best and hey I if need to write more to get my point across then so be it!... Have a nice day/evening!_


	6. But a Sad Ending

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, _sorry that I was late with updating (to put it lightly) but you can even flame me on how bad my updating is as long as you read the chapter._ I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, _I have no good excuse that I can really present but please know that I am continuing._ I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_, please enjoy!

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, _I don't own Skip Beat!

But a Sad Ending

'What the hell is this?' Ren thought to himself as he stopped half dressed in his dressing room for a drama he was guest staring in. Of course Ren already knew what he was starring at, the question was how it got there. '_Her_ of course.' Ren huffed as he touched the heart shaped kiss mark on his chest. 'It's getting really hard to believe that she's only a figment of my imagination.' Ren thought as he finished getting dressed. The worst part was that the mark looked like it was prepared to stay there for a few days as it was then eventually fade in a few weeks like all hickies do, which was a bad thing for any male model. _(AN: To be honest, I don't know if that's true because I've never actually had one. Don't know if that's bad or not.)_

Ren sighed and continued changing; somehow feeling the hickey in full force now, like the nerves under his skin tingled so intensely that it brought his focus to that spot. As Ren waited outside for the star of the drama to come out he started to sketch on a small notepad. He started off with the head of a human, also having to restart again and again due to the oddly sized or shaping of it, and then glided his pencil from the base of the head to make a small neck and curve out then down to make the human's shoulders. Ren had to stop then, it was finally time to start shooting, so he left his notepad face down and got into character as soon as the director said "action".

As soon as Ren got his ten minute break, he immediately started sketching again. He started from the left shoulder and drew a line down to no particular ending and then erased where an elbow should show, he made a second but shorter line on the inside of the body and made it end close to the first; he repeated this motion with the right. Next to the first smaller line, Ren drew another line with curves going in but had to erase a few times until it looked exactly as it felt.

Ren had to somehow see his dream girl even if it was through a drawing he crappily made. As soon as it started to look like a really human Ren decided to add clothing and hair. He had to really try and remember what her hair felt like. It felt spiky, not in a gelled way, but more of a casual style fit for an active work life. And she wore light clothing whenever there was a good evening but instead of anything like the baggy boy's clothes she typically wore Ren added what would be a short sleeved cotton gown down to a little more than mid thigh while standing.

Next were the startling eyes that Ren always saw, even when he closed his eyes they still glowed in front of him. They were wide and looked innocent enough to fool every other person that she never had even a single impure thought in her, they moved like liquid honey in the little bit of light he's seen her in or were raging flames when it was only her eyes loaning the light he needed to see any bit of her, but they were beautiful all the same, and unforgettable.

Ren added a small smile when he finished lightly coloring in her eyes. "I never knew you to draw Ren." Yashiro looked over Ren's shoulder to see what his charge was drawing. It may have seemed like Ren had drawn his dream girl in the ten minutes he had a break but truthfully he just blanked out whenever he was called back to the set. It was the near the end of the day and the star of the drama was having a hard time with her lines so they would have to come back tomorrow to wrap it up even with the same scene they were going to do in a few minutes. "Well it's been a long day. Here's some coffee." Yashiro gave the warm cup of black gold to Ren as he put down his sketching face down once again. "Oh, thank you."

"Tsuruga-s-san…" The starlet stuttered. "Um I'm sorry… it's my fault that this scene is taking so long. I'll do my best next time for sure!" Ren smiled warmly at the teary eyed girl and went to comfort her the best way he knew how. "It's all right. You don't have to worry about anything. Good scenes are created by filming lots of takes." Ren brought the back of his hand to just under one of her eyes and wiped a dangling tear. "There. Dry your tears now. If you cry, you'll wash away your confidence, too." It might have sounded corny in some peoples' opinions but as long as it got the job done Ren was willing to support his fellow actor.

When the starlet finally left, in a somewhat daze now, Yashiro decided to point out a very interesting fact. "Yesterday, you were nice to Kyoko-chan too, Ren." Mid-gulp, Ren glanced at Yashiro. "What?" Ren sat his drink down.

"You gave her some sincere advice. I wonder what made you change your mind." Yashiro looked back, thoughtfully, on all the other times he saw those two together. "What? Is something wrong?" Ren started to also think about all the times he saw Kyoko.

"No, nothing's wrong but I understand that you like Kyoko-chan's "guts" but somehow I think you don't really have good feelings towards Kyoko-chan, Ren. That's what I'm thinking." The two men starred at each other again for a moment before Ren started to actually think about the change in moods between him and Kyoko. "Huh?" Yashiro started to pick up on Ren's train of thought. "Maybe you were being nice to her without realizing it?... …" Yashiro paused to let it sink in. "Well that's more like you Ren. Actually, I always wondered why you treated Kyoko-chan differently from the others. You're friendly to everyone, Ren. Because Kyoko-chan does her best at work, right?" Yashiro got a small ego boost from Ren's continued silence.

"So I don't quite understand why you dislike Kyoko-chan…" Yashiro left his sentence hanging open for Ren to answer. "She isn't doing her best because she wants to bring out her best in this business…" That wasn't a clear enough answer in Yashiro's opinion. "What do you mean?" he asked Ren, whose mind was in a different place, a different time, but the same person.

Ren saw Kyoko as the sweet smiling child she was from when he remembered her. 'I might have been moved a little by her past…' – that was an obvious lie if there ever was a plainer one – "I was careless, I'll be careful not to be soft on her." Ren sighed as he got up to the next and last scene of the day. "What?" Yashiro shocked at the sudden decision.

"No you don't have to have a change of heart like that. It's okay you, you can be nice to her." Yashiro stopped walking behind Ren as soon as reached the scene's invisible line. 'I can't let that happen.' Ren thought as he walked to face the still troubled starlet. 'When I decided to join showbiz here in Japan… I vowed that I wouldn't bring my past into it.' Kyoko's happy child like face after he gave her the stone came back to the front of his mind. 'if my memories from long ago make me kind to her now…' Ren saw the way the Kyoko now smiled as she received her treasure again.

'I should shake off those memories with her.' Ren vowed as he left to be replaced by an entirely different character.

After Ren dropped off Yashiro at his apartment he headed to his own. Against his will, Ren was forced to eat at a small restaurant by his manager or would have had a day off if he didn't. As if that could actually happen Ren snorted to himself as he took the elevator to one of the highest floors in his apartment building. Ren tossed his keys, wallet, and anything else in his pockets into a tray near the door after he took off his shoes and immediately went to study a few of his scripts from a few other dramas he was doing.

At about eleven fifteen, Ren thought it was late enough to go to sleep. He was half tempted to stay up and wait for his dream girl but she probably would get angry at him if she did. So without further ado he went to sleep in his pajamas.

The second he woke up again Ren knew there was something wrong. Everywhere was pitch black and he was lying on something flat rather than his comfy bed. He slowly sat up and looked down himself to gratefully see that he was still wearing his pajamas. Then a small but clearly ringing giggle from his far right made Ren whip his head to the right and saw a lone tree in the middle of the darkness. It was huge and oddly familiar but it needed more to trees around it for him to see the Kyoto forest again. From behind the tree, his dream girl walked out wearing exactly what he drew her in the very same day.

She was the same but also different. She had the same slightly sun kissed skin he once glimpsed before but it faintly glowed now, the short hair that was unidentifiable before was clearly blonde, but the only thing that was the same was that he couldn't see all of her face. Though she was smiling, her mouth was all that Ren could see, a combination of her hair in her face and a deep shadow prevented any further mystery details to be solved. She giggled again and turned back to behind the lone tree.

Ren scrambled to his feet and went straight to his dream girl as he heard another giggle. "Hey!" he called out and rounded the tree. What he saw next was one of the trippiest experiences he ever had, even in a real dream. Right around the lone tree was an entire forest exactly like the one in Kyoto, down to the dirt covered path. He looked back around the other side of the tree but saw nothing, just a too dark area that looked less inviting than the forest on the other side. Ren went to the other side with the forest, and stared at the trees wondering if he should go forward or not. "Corn!" Ren saw his dream girl run through a path to his left far away from him. "Wait! I'm here!" Ren ran to her.

When he rounded the corner he was sure she took he skidded to a stop. There were thick trees and bushes with thorns blocking Ren's path but before he could find a way to go around it all he heard another giggle from behind him. As soon as he turned to the sound he caught a glimpse of her running to another left more than ten yards away from him. "How did you do that?" Ren asked as he ran to the new direction she was in. he could have sworn he saw her run left and not right but if she did then how could she have gotten past the little blockade there.

Ren and his dream girl continued going about this way. When he was sure that she went one way Ren's dream girl ran another way still calling out for him. It was getting harder and harder to keep up with her but Ren kept running, not knowing how he was going to get out of the maze like forest. A maze! Ren skidded to another halt. Just as the thought came to him so did fear, he being led around a maze. The second after the realization hit, Ren heard a new sound. Far to his right, his dream girl stood, glowing like an angel, with her face in her hands as she cried. She raised her head and screamed at what must be the top of her lungs. "CORN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

She wasn't leading Ren, she was following someone else and he was following her. She must have thought it was a game at first but, like Ren's, her worry started to set in and, like Ren again, she doubled her efforts to find the person she was following. Ren walked to her. If he came up to her quietly, then maybe she'll see that he was there looking for her too. It was when he was a yard away from her that he noticed that their surroundings had changed. They were in the clearing where Kyoko and he played in when they were children and his dream girl was crying in the middle of the stream. "Kyoko." Ren said softly. He didn't know what possessed him to say that name but now that he thought about it the resemblance was uncanny.

Dream girl slowly lowered her hands and looked up at Ren, her face still not clear enough to conform Ren's suspicions but that didn't stop him believing. She cocked her head to one side as they stared. "Who are you?" the question froze Ren on the spot.

"No one you know." The voice was familiar, he had heard it all his life after all, but more frightening than anything he heard even the fire of a gun or the cry from a dying person. A Tsuruga Ren, dressed in his usual suit and tie, strolled from the forest exit. His brown hair took on a lighter color in the shining yet missing sun as he went into the stream, not even minding that his expensive shoes and pants were getting wet. The real Ren started to thaw as the Ren in the suit made his way closer to the confused dream girl. "Do I know you?" she asked him now.

"No and unfortunately you won't be able to either." The other Ren stroked dream girl's cheek. "Oh, that's sad." She said wistfully and Ren nodded in agreement with her. It was then that the real Ren strode towards the two and smacked the fake Ren's hand away, who put it in his pocket instead. He pulled his dream girl to face him. "You don't remember anything about me?" he asked desperately only to have a stabbing feeling in his chest when she nervously shook her head no. "Why should she when you don't want anything to do with her Kuon?" The other Ren asked and somehow made his voice accusing at the same time.

Ren looked startled at the other Ren. "You don't want anything to do with her now so at least be kind enough to let her forget about you." The other Ren smirked. "But I don't want her to forget me!" Ren's subconscious spoke before he could stop it. "Oh so cruel Kuon. First you leave your parents, then you change your name and looks, and now you want a childhood flirt to remember you but not get anywhere near you. You're as bad as me Kuon." Ren laughed, looking more like a sinister man than a gentleman. "Look at you Kuon." He pointed at their reflections in the stream.

Kuon was now wearing a white airy button up shirt and blue jean pants, his eyes were blue again and his hair was a shining blonde which was nearly painful to look at in the bright sun. He saw Tsuruga Ren smirk at their reflections and was amazed by the difference but overall similarity between the two. "You changed everything you were, everything you would have been, just to prove yourself to _Daddy and his friends, _but you've lost a lot in the process. The man named Kuon is nearly nonexistent now." Kuon looked up at a serious Ren now. "In fact," he drawled slowly "I don't think you'll really be needing your friend here…" Ren suddenly pushed dream girl backwards into the stream but instead of her stopping at the rocky floor, she continued falling downward.

"Kyoko!" Kuon shouted as he fell on his stomach and reached for her in the suddenly deep ocean like water. He saw all of her then, her whole face and it was easy to see that she looked like she was nearly asleep except for her outstretched hand franticly trying to reach his while the other looked like it was being pulled down into the darkness. "Corn…" She was underwater and a hundred feet from the surface but the whisper still reached Kuon's ears to make his heart nearly stop all together. Kuon looked up to see Ren chuckling like he had heard a descent enough joke during a talk show interview. "…The reason you won't be needing your friend…" He smiled lightly at Kuon. "Is because the world won't be needing Hizuri Kuon any longer. Tsuruga Ren will be taking over now." And he lifted up his shoe and put it over Kuon's face. He let it fall with as much force he could muster and –

BIZZ! BIZZ! BIZZ! BIZZ!

Ren sat straight up in his bed. He brought his hands to his face and found a small layer of sweat on him. He looked at his rescuer, which was now giving him a small head ache, and turned it off. He shakily got up and walked to his restroom. He jumped a little when he saw his reflection but Ren forced himself to get a grip. He brushed his teeth and washed his face and started undressing when another image shocked him. On his chest, where the previously unwanted and unwelcomed heart shaped hicky was, now… … nothing. It was clear then in Ren's opinion. There were two facts that he now knew.

One, was that his dream girl broke her promise to visit again. And two, it looked like he was going to have to break his promise of never being close to his past. If he needed something to keep his real self rooted to earth, then Ren will stay with one part of his past, the happiest, to not lose himself. To not lose Hizuri Kuon.

_Thanks for reading! So I think that the ending falls a little flat but that's the best I can think of. I'll definitely update NEXT SUNDAY or MONDAY so expect another hopefully good chapter then. I have to say that this will be one of the trippiest chapters I'll ever make but that's what happens when you think about a nightmare for split identity person, one killing the other off along with their loved ones. A big shout out to _Shiroyuki76 _for reminding me that I still have readers waiting for me to get off my lazy as and write. Thanks! I would have dedicated this chapter to you but… yeah… I bit on the downer side but I'll probably dedicate the next one to her. You are all going to love it! Hope I'm worthy enough to get a few good reviews but if not then I deserve it. Please have a nice day/evening!_


End file.
